callofdutyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wonder Weapons
Le Wonder Weapons sono armi create appositamente per la modalità zombie. Le 26 armi in ordine di introduzione sono: Ray gun,Wunderwaffe DG-2, Scimmiette esplosive, Thundergun, Urlo d'inverno, Dispositivo di Gersch, Matriosche, V-R11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave gun. Q.E.D., Jet gun, Sliquifier, Blundergat, Hell's retriever, Golden spork, Ray gun Mk2, Paralizzatore, Bomba a tempo, i bastoni elementali, G-Strike e il One Inch Punch. La maggior parte di queste armi usa diversi tipi di energia ma ognuna ha una sua caratteristica particolare che la differenzia dalle altre. Pistola a raggi è una pistola automatica creata dal gruppo 935. Ha un caricatore da 20 colpii di un raggio plasma, che annienta gli zombie all'istante. In mano pesante diventa la Ray gun X2 di Porter, il caricatore aumenta a 40 colpi, insieme al danno e alla velocità di fuoco. Wunderwaffe DG-2 Appare nelle ultime 2 mappe di World at War e può essere ottenuta in Call of the Dead tramite l'easter egg. Spara dei fulmini di colore blu-violaceo, è in grado di uccidere fino a 10 zombie con un solo colpo. Il suo danno è infinito e ha il minor tempo di caricamento tra tutte. In mano pesante diventa la Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ e può colpire fino a 24 zombie con un unico colpo con fulmini rossi invece che blu. Se utilizzata troppo vicino può folgorare il giocatore. Può anche cancellare l'effetto della juggernog se colpiti mentre è in mano pesante. è stata creata dal Dr. Richtofen. Il nome significa "Arma meravigliosa La Campana 2", infatti DG sta per Die Glocke, ovvero "La campana". Scimmiette esplosive Sono delle granate tattiche che distraggono gli zombie facendo rumore e danzando su una canzoncina, facendogli credere di essere un umano. Quando la canzone finisce creerà una piccola esplosione che colpirà tutti gli zombie riuniti intorno a lei. Principalmente è utile come diversivo per la fuga o per rianimare un compagno mentre gli zombie vengono distratti. Pistola fulminante Può essere acquisita in Kino Der Toten ed Ascension. Spara una quantità incredibile di aria compressa con una forza tale da smembrare o far volare via gli zombie intorno al giocatore. è molto utile con delle orde consistenti, oppure come "seconda possibilità" quando si è circondati e non si ha via di fuga con le armi convenzionali. In mano pesante diventa il Cannone Zeus, ha un caricatore doppio, un leggero aumento di munizioni e di distanza del colpo. è possibile utilizzarla in una missione della campagna di Black Ops tramite un easter egg. Urlo d'inverno è una pistola tipo Magnum presente in Five e Verruckt. Ha 6 colpi in canna più 24 di riserva. In mano pesante diventa la Furia d'inverno e ha 9 colpi in canna più 36 in riserva. è in grado di congelare gli zombie all'impatto, rallentandoli e successivamente frantumandoli con un secondo colpo. Dispositivo di Gersch è presente in Ascension e in Moon. è una granata tattica che, quando posizionata, crea un buco nero che risucchia gli zombie al suo interno, uccidendoli all'istante, con una durata dai quattro ai cinque secondi e richiede dai due ai 3 secondi per entrare in funzione. Se un giocatore entra nel buco nero, verrà teletrasportato in una zona casuale della mappa. Matriosche Sono state introdotte in Ascension e ritornano in Call of the Dead. Sono bombe cluster. quando attivata esploderà, rilasciando un altra bambola che esploderà a sua volta. Questo processo è ripetuto 3 volte per un totale di quattro esplosioni. Ha un raggio esplosivo molto ampio ed è devastante per gli zombie che ne entrano in contatto. Inoltre, è possibile trovare delle matriosche speciali personalizzate per ognuno dei quattro personaggi. Può abbattere il giocatore in 2 colpi, se si ferma in vicinanza senza avere la Phd Flopper. V-R11 è un' arma in Call of the Dead che spara raggi di energia verdi simili alla ray gun che trasformano gli zombie in umani. In mano pesante diventa la V-R11 Lazarus. Gli zombie inseguiranno l'umano creato, perciò è molto utile come diversivo in mancanza delle scimmiette esplosive. è molto utile anche per calmare George Romero in mancanza di acqua in cui farlo camminare. Sciacallo è un'arma esclusiva di Call of the Dead. è un fucile di precisione che spara proiettili esplosivi simili alla balestra, ma con un raggio d'azione molto più ampio che può vaporizzare gli zombie. In mano pesante diventa lo Hyena Infra-Dead, ha più munizioni e il danno raddoppia, insieme ad uno zoom variabile. Prende il nome dal suo creatore, Harvey Hyena. 31-79 JGb215 è un'arma esclusiva di Shangri-La, conosciuta anche come Baby gun. Spara un raggio di energia che rimpicciolisce gli zombie per un tempo limitato. Il danno di quest'arma è infinito, poichè, una volta rimpiccioliti, basta camminare verso di loro per ucciderli istantaneamente. Potenziandola in mano pesante diventa la Fractalizer, e rimpicciolisce gli zombie per un lasso di tempo più lungo. Wave gun La Wave Gun è un'arma esclusiva della mappa Moon. Spara un raggio violaceo che fa sputare sangue agli zombie. Successivamente li fa gonfiare ed esplodere a mezz'aria. Il danno di quest'arma è infinito. In mano pesante diventa la Max Wave gun e ha un raggio di esplosione più grande, e più colpi. La Wave gun può anche essere divisa in due armi separate in qualsiasi momento, diventando la Zap gun Dual wield. In questo stato folgora gli zombe uccidendoli istantaneamente, il danno di queste dual è infinito. In mano pesante diventa la Zap gun Dual wield X2 di Porter. Quantum Entanglement Device/ Q.E.D. è una granata tattica presente esclusivamente in Moon. Non ha un effetto predefinito, ma può avere molteplici effetti che variano dal ricevere danno, al ricevere un power up o a far spawnare altri zombie. Può produrre effetti positivi o negativi in maniera del tutto casuale. Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23/ Jet gun la Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, conosciuta anche come Jet gun, è un'arma esclusiva di TranZit. Ricorda la Thundergun, ma il suo funzionamento è completamente opposto. Attrae gli zombie verso di se triturandoli nel rotore posto all'apice dell'arma. Sfortunatamente, è considerata la peggiore wonder weapon di tutto il gioco, poichè richiede quattro parti per essere costruita (non si trova nella cassa) e, invece di avere delle munizioni, ha un contatore che indica a che livello di utilizzo si trova. Se si surriscalda può distruggersi oppure essere inutilizzabile per qualche minuto, cosa che la rende odiosa considerato che se va in pezzi bisogno ricercare i componenti per tutta la mappa. Sliquifier È un'arma costruibile esclusiva di Die Rise. Richiede quattro parti, che possono essere trovate al primo piano. La Sliquifier trasforma gli zombie in un liquido viola scivoloso su cui il giocatore e gli zombie possono scivolare. Può anche attivare una reazione a catena, ma richiede più tempo. Non può essere potenziata con la mano pesante. Spingardatrice La Spingardatrice è un'arma esclusiva di Mob of the Dead. è una combinazione tra la Blunderbuss e la Gatling gun e si comporta come un fucile a pompa a colpo singolo. Se potenziata in Spingacida aggiunge un acido che al contatto con gli zombie li fa esplodere. In mano pesante la Spingardatrice diventa la Sweeper, mentre la Spingacida diventa la Vitriolic Withering. Hell's retriever è un'arma esclusiva di Mob of the Dead. La si può ottenere dando in pasto 6 zombie a tutte e 3 le teste di Cerbero. è un'ascia che funziona come un boomerang e può essere caricata per causare danni maggiori. Ha un numero infinito di utilizzi, ma deve ricaricarsi dopo ogni uso. Può essere utilizzata per qualche easter egg e può essere potenziata nella Hell's redemeer seguendo una procedura. Cucchiaio D'orato è un'arma corpo a corpo esclusiva di Mob of the Dead. Può uccidere in singolo colpo fino al round 34. Prima di ricevere la golden spork si avrà il Silve Spoon, di una potenza simile a quella dei GalvaKnucles. Raygun Mark 2 è presente in Buried e poi è stata aggiunta alle altre mappe di Black Ops 2. è una versione aggiornata della Ray gun che spara tre colpi invece di uno singolo. Spara raggi laser molto più potenti della ray gun, considerato che può uccidere più zombie con un singolo colpo. Si ricarica dal retro invece che dal davanti. Il rinculo può spostare indietro il giocatore, come con la Ray gun e l'Urlo d'inverno. In mano pesante diventa la Ray gun Mark II di Porter e spara raggi laser rossi. Paralizzatore è un'arma esclusiva di Buried. Non ha munizioni, ma un contatore come la Jet gun. Quando utilizzata rallenta gli zombie fino a farli pietrificare e successivamente, esplodere. si surriscalda quando raggiunge il numero 115 sul contatore. Da anche la possibilità di sorvolare (con i poteri di Gesù Blandel) per brevi distanze puntandola al terreno, cosa molto utile nel labirinto. In mano pesante diventa il Pietrificatore, e può essere utilizzata più a lungo senza surriscaldarsi. Bomba a tempo È una granata tattica esclusiva di Buried. Quando lanciata, funziona come un checkpoint. In caso di guai la si può attivare per tornare indietro nel tempo al round in cui è stata posizionata, riottenendo le armi e le bibite che il giocatore aveva. Gioca anche una parte nell'easter egg di Buried. Bastoni elementali Sono quattro bastoni esclusivi di Origins. Si distinguono in: * Bastone del ghiaccio. Spara ondate di ghiaccio, se si carica il colpo (una volta potenziato) spara una bufera di giaccio . * Bastone del fuoco. Spara 3 sfere orizzontali di lava rallentando e uccidendo gli zombie. Se potenziato, diventa il Sangue di Kagutsuchi. * Bastone del vento. Ha lo stesso effetto della Thundergun. Se potenziato, diventa la Furia di Boreas. * Bastone dell'elettricità. Ha lo stesso effetto della Wunderwaffe DG-2. Se potenziato, diventa il Morso di Kimat. G-Strike È un'esclusiva di Origins. è una versione potenziata delle Scimmiette esplosive, attrae gli zombie in unico punto dove vengono colpiti da un singolo missile al napalm. Se è presente uno dei robot giganti, verranno sparati più colpi. One Punch Man È un'arma corpo a corpo esclusiva di Origins. Si ottiene riempiendo le quattro casse di anime sparse per la mappa. Uccide con un singolo colpo fino al round 19.